


i love ya i love ya i love ya...

by Writers_War_Z0ne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... like really bad, .... I have no clue on how to end a Oneshot, Bara Sans (Undertale), Come Inflation, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Forced Bonding, ITS NON-CON, Knotting, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is terrified, Sans from ‘i’ll wait as long as it takes’ would never do this, Sans is fucking crazy, Suicide, This takes place in an alternate timeline of my previous Undertomb Story, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vomiting, Yandere Sans (Undertale), and defenseless, be warned, but it’s not connected to it, drool is used as a lubricant, i don't condone rape, it’s a darker timeline, sans believes the two of you are meant to be together, sans is fucking gross, sans stinks, slight Breeding Kink, undertomb, you don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne
Summary: Sans has tried to be patient... but he can’t wait as long as it takes.... he n e e d s her.... even if she says she hates him... he... he know.. hehe.. they were meant to be... she’ll come around eventually...(WARNING: THIS IS COMPLETELY NON-CON!)





	i love ya i love ya i love ya...

There was a heavy sensation on your body, one that sent cold shivers creeping down your spine like little spiders and wrinkle your nose in disgust because of the putrid rotting smell that pressed around you in a heavy musk, bile in your stomach burning up your throat.

Your eyes have yet to open, but you could feel something lumpy and not very comfortable under you, creaking every time the thing on top you moved.

The air around you felt warm, but when the thing moved, you could feel the true chilliness of the room.

.....Then you heard the mumbling of the thing above you... <strike>**“i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you I love you so much-“**</strike>

You could feel it's unwanted warmth getting closer, you could feel it's rancid breaths on your face as the thing- no.. _person_ panted, a gruff and labored sound. You could feel the tears stinging in your eyes despite the fact that they were closed.

...Suddenly, there were fingers tracing and cupping pieces of skin on your body.... boney.... fingers....

_No...._

_No no no..._

You tried to control your shaking, not wanting the monster above you to realize you were in fact, not asleep.

_..How did he find you? How?!_

...**_But he noticed_**.... you know he did, because his mumbling and stroking fingers came to a halt. One hand, you could feel rest by your shoulder on the lumpy surface of whatever you were placed on, and the other touched your cheek, trying to cup it, but you violently flinched away from the skeletal digits, swallowing the frightened whimper that threatened to slip.

**"shhhhh. shhhh... yer ok..... it's just me..."** You heard his rumbling baritone coo, nearly gagging when his breath landed directly on your cheek, your senses being flooded with the putrid rot of whatever he's been eating.... or saving...

You turned your head away, swallowing the vomit that threatened to come up...

**"ya can open yer eyes... no need ta be scared."**

"No... no no no-!"

His hand was suddenly back on your face, like you hadn't just rejected his touch moments ago.....

.... Your eyes finally snapped open when you felt his large teeth touching your neck, thick wet drool smearing on your skin when you jerked away again, just this time, you flipped onto your hands and knees and tried to scramble away, wanting to be as far away from this fucking freak as humanly possible-

You tried to jerk away again when large boney fingers creeped around your hips, but he held on tight....

Panic truly began to settle in your stomach when the skeleton keeping you in place suddenly rubbed his cheek into your lower back. You tried to use your legs to kick him and your hands to reach back and punch him or something, but he just dragged you and readjusted the two of you around to where you were on your back again, thrashing and struggling underneath him again and he was hovering over you... just... staring...

**"stars, yer so beautiful.."**

"Fuck you." You spat with a snarl, a disgusted sneer curling on your lips as you tried to push his skull away from your face... only for him to lean into your touch, a broken rumble of something building up in his chest... and you finally looked him in the eyelights... fuzzy red ovals floating in his sockets.... but... you could see something in those lights... something that made your heart stop....

**"....glad we're on the same page..."**

** _M a d n e s s . . ._ **

"Wah?!- No! Hell no! Get the fuck off me!" You screamed, trying to use all your strength to push the bastard off of you, using your legs to kick and push as well. "Get off damnit!!"

You could see the dopey smile on his tusk like teeth as red drool continued to drip from his chin in thick globs... like he wasn't really listening. **"'ve wanted ya for the longest time... i love ya. i love ya so much it _hurts_. i wanna be yer mate. 've been waitin' for ya to love me back for so long. i waited, and i waited- for six years... for six _fucking_ years! but ya never seem ta look my way... ya never did anythin' but run from me!"** He growled, his eyelights snuffing out, causing you to shrink with fear, eyes widening and darting around for an escape.... 

_But there were none..._

Then his eyelights came back, just brighter... staring you straight in the eye... a deranged look twisting onto his skull. **"but that's alright... i can make ya love me. i can show ya! ...then you'll realize how much ya love me too! i can take care of ya... just look at what ya do ta me by just bein' around ya!"** He exclaimed, sitting up and forcing you up as well, grabbing one of your hands and dragging it to the visible glow in his shorts, shoving your palm onto the obvious erection, which twitched underneath your struggling touch. You tried to wrench your arm away, feeling disgusted and violated by just touching him.

You didn’t even know he had one....

And the new found knowledge was not comforting at all. It only set a deeper rooted panic through your body.

”No! No! Stop! Fuck! Let go! Let go let go let go motherfucker! I don’t love you! I fucking hate you! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Bitch!” You continued to yell in his face, unable to stop yourself in your panic.

But he only smiled at you, his heavy browed eye sockets lidding, eyelights morphing into pulsating red hearts as he stared at you like you just said the most poetic, heartfelt thing he’s ever heard...

**”that’s ok... you’ll love me eventually... ‘ll help ya learn. you’ll love me like i love ya.”**

“You don’t fucking love me! You sick fuck!” You screamed, continuing to try and yank your hand away when he started grinding on it, making you feel the thick girth of his cock through his shorts as he groaned, trying to lean closer to your face, his massive jaw hanging slightly so you could see the dark abyss behind his teeth... only... there was something glowing red in it... 

Your free hand, which had been trying to pry the skeleton’s grip off your other one, suddenly flew to your mouth as you turned away, vomit threatening to spill from your mouth at being so close to the smell of his rotten breath once again. 

It was so fucking disgusting and putrid! You have no doubt in your mind of what he’s been rolling in and eating, and it disgusted you to the point that you actually dry heaved, leaning as far away as you could from the large skeleton currently using your hand as a nonconsensual toy, who didn’t seem bothered by your movements away from him, and only followed, slightly leaning over you, still humping your hand desperately, much to your disgust.

**”oooh, haaa- i.. i love ya so much- m-mmm- i wanna- i wanna-“** He moaned deeply, looking at your face, which was faced away, tears threatening to fall down your face as you tried to get away from his overpowering stench and not wanting to watch him.... do this to you.... _god.. you were **powerless**._.. 

Something warm and pulsing suddenly came into contact with your trapped hand, causing you to jerk your hand again, in another attempt to pull away.... but the monstrous skeleton held with an iron grip.

_oh god... y-you were fucking scared.._

As much as you didn’t want to think about it, and kept trying to pull away.... you could feel how thick it was... the skeleton sucked in a breath through his teeth as he wrapped his large hand around your own and trapped it against his throbbing cock. 

_You... you couldn’t fully wrap your hand around it!_

You choked on a sob as he thrusts his dick in your forced grip, trying to find pleasure in your hand... sure, the head was angular, but you could barely touch the tip of your middle finger to your thumb around it, and the middle seemed to be the thickest part... your hand barely wrapping around half of it...

**“c-come on (y/n), don’t cry.”** He pants, his thrusts coming to a halt, his dick still pulsing with need... and it made you sick because he was trying to find that relief in _you_. **“there’s no need ta cry...”**

You could feel the bed shift and the rancid rotting musk of the skeleton getting closer... and as soon as he let go of your hand, you snatched it back faster then the speed of light and scooted as far away from him as you could... only being able to corner yourself into the corner of the bed by the wall, seeing that the bulldog-like skeleton was blocking the way off the bed...

... and then you made the mistake of looking down... and felt your stomach clench with fear... that thing will tear you apart if he even tries to stick it in.... 

It was glowing a rustic red. It was about the size of your elbow to the tip of your middle finger. It thickened out around the middle... but at the base.... no...

You began to shake your head, watching with tear filled eyes as it visibly twitched under your terrified stare. 

“N-no... no no no...” 

It was thickest at the base... if you could only wrap your hand halfway around the middle... y-you....

You frantically looked up into the skeleton’s face, looking for anything that would indicate that he’d have mercy on you and not try to force that inside you.....

The tears only fell faster when his expression was the same as before... obsessed heart-shaped eyelights staring at you with clouded lust....

”N-no.” You growled out as firmly as you could through the tears, curling in on yourself in the corner of the bed, wishing and hoping for the wall to swallow so you can get away from this nightmare. “No. I-I don’t want th-this.”

He chuckled... a dark... rumbling sound....

**”that’s ok...”** He smiled.....

....

He started removing his thick black jacket, causing the smell of rot and decay to amplify so suddenly and intensely, you actually retracted on the bed, gagging and choking at the smell, acid burning your nose and throat as you coughed and heaved. 

Tears and snot fell uncontrollably as you drooled on the vomit pile in front of you.

You glared up at the large skeleton sitting on the bed with you, hoping maybe vomiting on his bed would get him to kill you instead of what he originally planned.....

Only.... you expected him to be angry.... but... he was smiling- no, grinning...

_Oh god... he’s crazier then you thought he was..._

**”stars... yer so damn beautiful...” **He growled... and you seen in the lower peripheral.... his disgusting cock gave another twitch.

You recoiled as he stared at the puddle of stomach acid with _something_... oh he’s fucking sick-

“Y-you are one sick freak.” You sneered with a hiccup, tears still trailing down your cheeks.

He seemed to ignore your words and peeled his bloody old shirt over his head... revealing his busted old bones and.... oh god.... that-

You gagged again and shoved your face into the corner of the wall, not wanting to see the pile of rotted, slimy, blacked entrails... either human or animal, you had no clue, but either way, you burped out a heave, and although nothing came up, it still burned... “No no no no no no no-“ You continued to repeat over and over again, nearly full on sobbing now, wrapping an arm around your shoulder... but not the hand he used to pleasure himself with, that one stayed by your side, not touching any other part of your body.

God you were so scared. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, body shaking and lungs begging for air even thought there was plenty in the air.... 

**“it’s yer turn now...”** He purred right in your ear, causing you to whip around and try to sock him in the face, only for some invisible force to stop you... one eyelight burning while the other was gone... **“shhhhh. i love ya.. you’ll be ok. i’ll take good care of ya.”** He continued to rumble as he moved your paralyzed body onto the bed on your back once again.

Even with the paralyzing magic cast over you, you were still unable to stop shaking and whimpering in panicked fear... you couldn’t fight him as he removed your tattered shirt, or when he removed your bra, you couldn’t stop him when he brushed his large bottom teeth along your nipple or when he trailed drool down your stomach... you couldn’t stop him when he removed your pants... you couldn’t struggle when he laid down on his stomach and suddenly dug his nasal ridge into your lower lips and gave a hefty snuffle of your desert dry cunt, which showed no sign of arouse anywhere, no matter how long or where he sniffed...

_____

maybe... maybe it was just the fabrics in his way.. yeah... once he gets her sweet cunt uncovered, it’ll be dripping for him to show her how much he loves her!.... only... when he ripped the undergarments off... he still couldn’t see or smell any arousal.... huh... Sans pushed her legs further apart, using his magic to keep her from closing them, and used his thumbs to dig through the untamed curls of her pubic hair and spread her outer lips wide... stars... he could cum by just the sight of her most sensitive part of her body alone... just... she wasn’t aroused... she wasn’t wet....

sans stuck his nasal bone back into her cunt, sniffing for _anything_ that would give away arousal... but he could only smell her natural sweet scent and the only response he got to this intrusion, was his mate tensing, hiccuping even more and crying... why is she crying?... 

.... is she embarrassed that she’s not wet and ready like he is?

he could feel his SOUL flutter with love and adoration at this conclusion... that’s ok... it’s not her fault...

**”ya uh... as dry as hotland down here (y/n).”** He grinned, slightly nervous by her nonstop tears and fragility compared to him... **“b-but that’s ok! i can help with that..” **

He could feel his little mate trying to break away from his magic and crying harder... but he’s _far_ stronger then she is... he’s going to _make her_ love him....

Sans’ hot breath fanned over her hole, staring at it with lustful love and memorizing every detail, before turning his loving gaze up to his mate, hoping she was watching him, to see what he was doing and see the love he held for her.... only... her head was resting against his pillow, eyes closed and facing the ceiling, chest coming up and down in a rapid pace....

He couldn’t help but chuckle... she’s so nervous... but he knows what he’s doing... mostly...

Finally, he let his thick tongue slide from behind his teeth and held it just hairs from (y/n)’s sex, just enjoying the air around the two of them, before pressing it to her opening and licked a slow, deliberately drool coated line from the bottom of her opening up to her clit... before doing it again... and again, and again.. until his mate was dripping with his magic drool.... stars.... **_he needed more._**

He didn’t give any warning before he tried to stick his tongue inside her... only the tip of his tongue fitting past her tense walls... but that small taste inside her was **_h e a v e n_**. 

Sans couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his teeth as his clawed hands, which were dug into the mattress, let go and grabbed ahold of her waist instead and pressed closer to her drool coated core, his mouth seeming to nuzzle it as his tongue squirmed and wiggled against her opening and trying to force past its barrier as his nasal bone nuzzled into her clit...

She was trying to get out of his magic again... but he knew if he let go, she’d try and move away... he could feel her distress... but he wasn’t worried about it... he’s taking care of her, he’s proving his love to her.

He was almost suckling on her now, his tongue unable to push into her tunnel with how she was tensing, her walls clenching and keeping his tongue from going any further.... **_but he needed this_**..

Sans removed his hands from her hips and instead wiggled a digit in her opening, able to get that much in without any trouble.

When he looked up at (y/n)’s face, he hoped to see her flustered and panting... but instead he finds her sobbing and trying to jerk out of his magic.... 

His soul hurt at the sight.... but soon... soon she’ll love him...

____

Oh god! Oh god- oh god- oh god no! His tongue! His filthy rotten tongue was licking your privates! 

_Make it stop! Please! Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop-_

You could feel him drooling all over you and trying to push inside you... but no. No no no no no! You tensed and clenched your walls, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stuff his tongue inside you.

.... he finally removed his probing fingers... but that didn’t stop you from full on sobbing, unable to do anything but that in your state of paralysis but cry and beg him to not do this.... you are **_p o w e r l e s s_**...

**”i love ya. i love ya so much (y/n). you’ll love me too. ya will. i know it.”**He mumbled as he sat up, shifting your magically paralyzed body around until you were on your hands and knees, naked, violated ass in the air before the crazy skeleton...

Then he mounted you, draping his naked bones over your back, and since he was so much larger then you, his skull could rest easily on one of your shoulders, one arm wrapped around your hips to keep you steady despite the magic keeping you in place, and the other one held his cock, trying to position it correctly so it’ll slide in... and you... you were full on sobbing at this point, your body shaking with terror, heart going a mile a minute, breathing frantic and small...

This was it...

You were going to be raped by the person you hated and feared most of all in this world...

He gave a short little thrust forward to see if he got it in, only to miss and have his tip slide against your clit... but it brought you no pleasure.. nothing about this was pleasurable...

You could feel the skeleton above you reposition again, whispering bittersweet nothings into your ear as he spread your legs wider apart and moved the tip of his cock around to locate the dip in your cunt that was your entrance...

He was already panting and growling above you, rubbing his nose against your frozen cheek, and even with the paralysis, it couldn’t stop your chest from reacting in a heave at the smell of him this close, his breath fanning your face and drool dripping around you and on you as he basically humped you in hopes of finding your slit.

god, and that rot was _on you_, it was _inside you_...

You stiffened even more when his tip finally snagged your opening.

He stiffened for a split second as well, rancid labored breaths blowing in your ear as he nuzzled your hair... and you could feel the drool wetting your hair with slim..

**”you’ll love me.. i know ya will. once we mate... yer mine... i’ll take good care of ya. i’ll love ya, and you’ll love me. w-we’ll- nngh!“** He stuttered with a moan as he tried to push his hips forward into yours, trying to push the head of his cock in. **“-we’ll have some cubs.. we’ll be a family, and you’ll love me, like i love ya.”**

Your breathing became erratic as you felt the insistent nudge of your assailant’s shaft pressing into you. 

_No, no no no no no no you couldn’t do it! You cant take it! It’s too much! Don’t touch me! Stop! Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop-_

You managed to pry your mouth open from the magic, a desperate pled of mercy falling from your sobbing lips as you feel the massive skeleton shifting around above you. “Stop, please! I don’t want this! Stop! Stop stop stop!”

The hand that was originally holding up his massive cock, was now dipping into your folds and trying to spread your opening for his tip to slip in, one of his fingertips edging into you and trying to stretch you to open up a bit... 

But you weren’t relenting. You were going to hold out until you could either get this magic off of you and make a run for it, or until he gets irritated enough with your defiance to kill you...

**”come on- please (y/n). i love ya, but ya gotta relax... loosen up for me or i’ll have to do it myself.”** He groaned, tugging the fingertip he had hooked into your cunt, causing a shock of pain to shoot through you.

You choked on the pained noise that threatened to leave you...

... nothing happened for a few moments, except the skeleton trying to push himself into you and his fingertip slightly tugging you...

Then he sighed... and silently got off your back, the arm wrapped around your waist coming off as well... but you didn’t let yourself have hope... not when you are powerless like this....

You continue to shake like a leaf and fight against the magic, straining your muscles to try and force it off, only to try and recoil when you felt your folds being spread yet again... just this time a painful stretching of your walls accompanied it when the the drooling skeleton wiggled another finger into your cunt and began to wiggle them around and trying to scissor you with his cock still throbbing inches away.

Just two fingers alone from this massive skeleton had your opening burning in pain, and he was stretching you despite your tense walls..... it hurt... it didn’t feel good... nothing felt good... you felt disgusting being touched by someone like Sans...... yeah.. you knew his name.... you just really don’t like saying it...

**”that’s it....that’s it..”** He whispered, and you could feel him remove his fingers and replace them with the tip of his cock again... 

“No no.. no no no stop! I can’t take it!” You cried when you felt the tip beginning to sink into your slit, already feeling the burning pain of being stretched.

**”oh stars! yes! yes ya can! i love ya- i love ya- i love ya- agh!”** He suddenly chocked on a moan, the head of his cock finally fully in, much to your distress and pain when he didn’t stop to even let you adjust.

”Stop! Stop it hurts! Ple-please stop!” You cried, new tears falling from your eyes, despite thinking you were all out..

**”m-mmmm... c-can’t stop... almost there...y-ya doin’ so good fer me.”** he groaned, seeming to redouble his efforts to hilt inside you...

”Ahhh-haaaa!” You cries in pain... tears now pouring from your eyes as you sobbed and screamed for him to stop- to take it out.... but he never listened....

Oh god.... you felt like you were being torn in two, your whole lower half was pulsing and burning with pain... and you could feel something warm and thick dripping down your inner thigh.... you don’t know if it was from this monster’s drool or if it was your blood from being torn.... but oh god it hurt!

**“ya- ya gonna take my knot... an’ we’ll... we’ll be locked together... haaa-ooooh ya don’t know how long i’ve waited for this day. oh stars i love ya!”**He babbled on, his cock twitching inside you with excitement.....

oh god the pain....

You continued to weep and sob, wishing this could all be over, wishing for any fate but this one, begging any god out there for mercy, to save you from this living nightmare....

.... **_but nobody came_**....

A scream ripped though you as his hips stuttered and forced the thick middle of his shaft into your torn and abused cunt... and thanks to all the blood and drool, it seemed to slide in with a single, hard thrust of the skeleton’s hips, causing everything but the base to be unwillingly swallowed in your overstretched canal...

**”hrgk!”** The skeleton choked, not expecting to have been swallowed like that, and falling forwards onto your back, one arm wrapping around your waist again, and the other coming up to fondle and grope your breast, tweaking and lightly tugging your nipple between his fingers, his skull burying into the side of your neck and nuzzling it, panting and squeezed your waist. 

**“i love ya i love ya i love ya- yer doin’ so good (y/n)... so good..” **

...even with the magic..you couldn’t do it anymore.... your front arms gave out on you, causing you to be a broken, sobbing mess in the disgusting mattress with a disgusting, soulless monster raping you... who had the audacity to say he _‘loves you’.._..

What god decided you deserve this fate? What did you do?

Your body jolted forwards into the mattress when he suddenly gave a harsh thrust, the sound of bones smacking against skin echoing in the mostly quiet room, as well as a cry of pain from you...

oh god... you felt like you were going to throw up again... actually... when you looked around for the pile of vomit from earlier... it wasn’t there, only a dark spot... where did it go?-

Another thrust painfully dragged you from the safety of your thoughts....

Then another thrust... then another one, then another one after that....

He was beginning to find a rhythm of fast, rough thrusts to pound into you.....

You want to die.... there’s no way you can live with this in your memories.... 

Tears began to flow again, despite the dead look in your eyes....

Ha... ha.... who...... who would have thought the thing that would kill you down in this hellhole was yourself.... ha.. ha ha... _oh god... it hurts so bad...._

You could feel his movements, the way he tried to bend with you, his sternum pressed between your shoulder blades, his skull hovering over your face, watching you with those damned pulsing heart eyes and both his arms now wrapped around your waist, squeezing you every so often.. and he wouldn’t stop saying those damn three words between each thrust... you could feel his hips working to push into yours with every thrust, you could feel the knot swollen outside you, and with each thrust, you could feel the head of his cock painfully hitting against your cervix....

.... you were going to throw up again...

The smell of rancid rot and decay, the pain in your body, the back and forth motions, the unwanted touches... everything was making you sick to your stomach...

... and before you knew it, vomit was rising in your throat and burning everything on its way up... and you threw up on the mattress besides you.... nice... you’re going to be staring at your own vomit until he finishes... the smell of stomach acid and everything else was only making it worse... you might end up in it by the end of this...

**”ha.. ha..”** You heard him sounding out above you, before his skull dropped besides your own, right above the vomit.... before his tongue snaked out and lapped it all up, licking the mattress afterwards for good measure.... 

Oh god, that’s sick! You felt like throwing up again.. but you had nothing more to spill... now you were just dry heaving with each thrust and choking on air and spit..

**”’m-‘m close! ‘m so close! (y/n) (y/n) (y/n) (y/n)- c-come on, how close are ya? are ya close?”**

...ha.... as if.... 

You didn’t bother answering... 

**“t-that’s ok... i can help ya get off when i knot...”** He trailed off, beginning to add more force into his thrusts, trying to slip his knot in your slit... eventually, since that wasn’t working out for him, he slowed down his thrusts and turned to grinding his knot against you... more pain coming to torture you as it was working, the knot beginning to stretch your cunt even more again...

Your voice was hoarse and worn out from begging and screaming for him to stop... you could only open your mouth in a silent scream, tears still pouring down your face when the knot popped in and forced the head of his cock to plunge itself into your womb, hearing the blissed out moan from the skeleton above you as he shot his load deep inside you..... he came... and he came... and he came.... he kept cumming until you felt your stomach swelling with it all...

His hands came down to rub the growing bulge in your stomach with a happy, content sigh... **“i love ya...”** He cooed, resting his nasal bone in your hair as one of his hands came down to rub circles in your clit...

..... “No.... no you don’t...” You rasped out a growl, noticing your words made him stop playing with your clit... “You don’t know what love is, Sans...”

He shivered at the use of his name, another load of cum unloading inside you.... **“y-yes i do... i love ya, i love ya so much-!”**

”You don't love me you soulless monster! You don’t fucking rape the ones you love!”

He seemed to flinch at your words... before he wrapped both arms around your waist and rubbed your swollen belly. **“r-rape? no... no no no... i love ya! i just wanted ya to understand!”**

”Understand what?! I said no! I said no so many fucking times!.. I-I was fucking screaming for you to stop! You hurt me! I’m fucking bleeding!” You raspes from where you were face down in the mattress, arms wrapped around your head in an attempt to not go into a panic attack....

**”i.... i love ya... i do.. you... just wouldn’t give me a chance...”** he whimpered.

Ohhh, that got your blood boiling... “So you kidnapped me and fucking rape me?! What kind of stupid fucked up freak are you?!” You screamed, your voice hurt like hell, but that didn’t stop you...

... he couldn’t answer that... 

“I. _Fucking. Hate. You_.” You growled and pushed yourself back up onto your hands, before trying to pull forwards, to get his disgusting cock out of you and to get away from him... only for him to cry out and latch back onto your back..... _you were stuck_....

_____________

By the time his knot finally deflated, he was passed out in a tearful sleep... not that you cared.... you had something you needed to do....

.... It was easy to escape out the window, hurtling yourself out of the second story and into the snow below... it didn’t matter if you got hurt in the process... what you were about to do would end the pain soon enough....

You guess he hadn’t expected you to still be able to move after all that... so he let his guard down.

.........

..... you stood before the bridge between the Ruins and Snowdin... a dark ravine underneath it... it was far down... but you could see the spikes at the bottom.... 

... you step closer to the edge... the pain between your legs reminding you of why you are here.....

You can’t deal with trauma like that... you can’t go on living knowing you had been violated so.... so....-

..... you don’t know how other people get though their rape trauma... but you aren’t strong like them..... you can’t live with this memory... knowing he’s still out there... he might do it again....

You place one of your feet over the edge...

..... you aren’t a strong person.... 

... you’re powerless....

.............. **_you take the finally step off the edge._**

__________

.... **_what had he done_**....

He.... he just got so impatient... he couldn’t wait any longer.... he thought he knew how to make her love him....

.... when he woke up... she wasn’t there. His mate wasn’t with him and the window was wide open.... 

....... now here she is..... 

he had followed her trail... which wasn’t hard at all, with the mixed combination of her scent and blood... and his magic... she had been easy to track.... but the scent lead off the side of the bridge... into the ravine... no....

no no no no no... he looked over the edge, and collapsed to his knees at the sight of his love interest impaled by spikes at the bottom of the ravine.... nono_nonononon**ononononono what has he done?! No no no no... it’s all his fault...,**_

“(y-y/n)?” He choked out, his clawed hands scratching at his face as he stared at the body below....

.... **_both he and his SOUL screamed in agony_**...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I do NOT condone rape or any non-consensual touching, that’s a BIG no-no!
> 
> This was just an idea of an alternate route where Reader never gave Sans a chance and he went crazy over her.... a darker timeline.
> 
> And uh.... I had no clue on how to end the story... so uh, sorry.


End file.
